


【Foggy/Matt】Burn 如火燃烧（pwp）

by embers_333



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Foggy Nelson拥有我永恒的爱, Hurt Matt Murdock, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: “如果Matt能看到，他会发现Foggy正在注视着他。如果他能够读心，他会看到Foggy看到的东西。而Foggy在看着不可拥有的爱情。”预警：S01E10剧情衍生，斜线有意义，少量pwp提及。
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 4





	【Foggy/Matt】Burn 如火燃烧（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 求推Matt/Foggy文！！斜线有意义！总是踩雷看得我好心累，哭

他被钉在沙发上。在他的身前，Foggy的呼吸变了。他等待着任何审判性的话语，一声叹息或者一句控诉，但是都没有。Foggy静默地将一个吻印在他的伤口上。

“Foggy.” Matt低声叫他。Foggy没有说话，他用牙齿轻轻地咬那些缝线。这是个近乎爱抚的动作，但是操——这真他妈疼。那些化学物质——操他的管他是什么东西，让他拥有了诅咒一般灵敏的触觉，如果可以他甚至不想和人拥抱，因为任何人的碰触都会带来疼痛。

但是Foggy就那么吻他，小心地、仔细地，于是他每一寸皮肤都疼痛起来。他眼前的那个燃烧着的世界几乎要把他也烧干净了，从皮肉到骨头，什么都不剩，全留在火里。然后Foggy开始说话，他们胸腔贴着胸腔，他不需要超级听力就能听到他的话。

“我不知道该拿你怎么办好。”Foggy这么说。他的心率降了下来，心跳一下一下撞在Matt心上。

这声音让Matt不由自主地颤抖起来。

从各种意义上来说这都是个糟糕的夜晚。他被那些恶人狠狠地揍了一顿，差点丢掉性命，醒来时发现自己隐藏得最深的秘密被人撞破了，而这就意味着欺瞒、背叛、他们曾经坚不可摧的关系的终点；他的一生所爱把他推倒在沙发上，按着他崩开的伤口，咬着牙贯穿他。

他缓慢地抬手抚摸胸口。早些时候Foggy在那上面留下一滴眼泪，现在那是他燃烧的身体上唯一的绿洲。

“我不能，”他又重复了一遍——好像说得多了Foggy就能原谅他一样，但他不能不说，“我不能放弃这个。这是我必须要走的路。”

“是啊，”Foggy平板地回答，“你早就选择了这条路了。”

平稳的心跳告诉他Foggy冷静下来了，眼泪的味道告诉他Foggy仍然愤怒而伤心，但他无法真切地看到面前的人。在他面前Foggy也在熊熊燃烧着，他们两个操在一起，就好像一团火焰靠近另一团火焰，最终他们都无法存活。

我会毁了他。Matt突然想到。或许我已经在毁掉他了。

这并非他第一次想象这种可能性，但此前的每一次想象都不像这次一样真切，一样令人恐惧，一样疼痛万分。

舍弃情感。Stick说。他在一片混沌中睁开眼睛，Stick的声音被黑暗吞噬。Foggy抱着他，深而重地捣进他身体里，有的时候他会因为碰到伤口而躲闪，但更多的时候Foggy会把他拖回来。

他望向虚空，望向那团火焰，他曾经以为这就是他的起点与终点，现在诸事都明朗了，他与Foggy的终点在不同的远方。

他望向虚空，望向那团火焰，火焰烧进他身体里，他下身痛得发麻。

这不意味着什么，只是性。今晚的一切开始时火焰说。

Foggy的呼吸又变了，他回过神来。而他体内那东西开始抽搐，Foggy喘息着咬住他。

“你知道自己看上去是什么样子吗？”在呼气声中，Foggy突然含糊地问道。

“我不知道，Foggy，”他诚实地说，“这得你告诉我。”

话一出口他就后悔了。这听上去太像以前了，可是他们早就远离了从前。

Foggy没有答话，他加快了下身的动作，手指下溢出鲜血，但是Matt没有听到他的声音。他们进行着一场沉默的角逐，他的身体被开荒者攻城略地，战马抬起前蹄发出嘶鸣。而他被钉在十字架上，血肉剥离，骨骼断裂，本能让他伸手向前，烈火缠上他的手指。

Foggy在他体内射精了。

他听到穿衣服的声音。腥气被衣物阻隔了一部分，但他能闻出来差别。留在他身体上的Foggy的温度正慢慢变冷，Foggy正在离开他。

“Foggy，”他低声说，这让对方停下了动作，“对我说句话，一句就行。”

他要打破这场沉默的角逐，他无法接受这样草率的结尾。Murdock就是Murdock，Murdock从不改变，Murdock一往无前。他注定要留在黑暗的火里不断燃烧。但起码他能留住一些东西。一句话，或者一点余温。

但他身上的温度散尽了，而Foggy依然没有回答。

如果Matt能看到，他会发现Foggy正在注视着他。如果他能够读心，他会看到Foggy看到的东西。

而Foggy在看着不可拥有的爱情。

夜晚冷黯的光汇聚在那双无法视物的眼睛里，它们看上去如此透明、如此脆弱，像池水里松绿色的水晶，而现在泪水从那双眼睛里流下，Matt仰着头，眼泪就渗进他鬓角里，他看上去像天使掉落在了人间。

但他不是天使，他是Murdock，他是Man in Mask，隐藏在地狱厨房的阴影中的魔鬼，他的正面与反面截然不同。

“祝你好运。”Foggy说。

然后他走向房门，头也不回地离开了这里。

“也祝你好运。”对着紧闭的屋门，Matt轻声说。

他忽然回想起之前的日子。他们在夜里肩并肩走着，他的手搭在Foggy手臂上。他们肆无忌惮地谈天，聊女孩与旁遮普语，聊今天的天气，聊触手可及的梦想。

那时他们意气风发，要成立世界上最好的律所，要交换无数个小段子，要一起走向无尽的未来。

他疲惫而疼痛，连手指都没有力气再动一下。Foggy走前帮他裹好了毯子，于是他就陷在那个由沙发和毛毯组成的小窝里。现在世界不再燃烧了，留下的只有一层模糊地浮动着的红光。这层红色光芒涌动着，将他推到更冷、更黑暗的地方去，他悬浮在这样的光影中，粘稠的精液从他腿间流下。

他就这样睡着了。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇的时候我只看到S01S10，那时候还是很ship Foggy/Matt的。但现在我全看完了。去他妈的夜魔侠，从今往后我只爱Foggy Nelson。  
> 现在再看这篇甚至觉得自己脏了。当时那么喜欢Matt，觉得他和Foggy简直是天作之合，后来发现他渣得让人耳目一新，只要是个人就不会这么对待自己的朋友。而在被那样对待之后 ，Foggy依然替自己的朋友坚守初心。在我看来他就是Matt灵魂的锚，虽然Matt本人可能不这么觉得。  
> Matt Murdock，你活该没有人爱。  
> 不过当时也是真没想到自己会一语成谶。“而Foggy在看着不可拥有的爱情。”虽然如果Foggy Bear在那个晚上在日了渣男之后转身就走再不回来也挺好的。这个结局总比第三季那个虚假的HE要好得多。  
> Franklin P. Nelson，这个角色，他是如此坚定，如此忠诚，如此闪耀。那样一个有学识、有胆气、会发光的Foggy，他值得更好的东西，他值得世界上美好的一切。


End file.
